


Pink Scarves and Tinsel

by blurtool, show_me_the_universe



Series: Christmas Fluff :) [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurtool/pseuds/blurtool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Elphaba treats Galinda to a weekend of shopping in the Emerald City for Lurlinemas.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Series: Christmas Fluff :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Pink Scarves and Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkHorse88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorse88/gifts).



> this is part of my ongoing christmas fluff series, but I figured it deserved to be posted on it's own so I can give proper credit to the friend who commissioned me as well as the artist that inspired the piece!
> 
> art by the wonderfully talented blurtool!! (chriseis2000 on tumblr) go check out the rest of their art, it really is great!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190819133@N07/50742318631/in/dateposted-public/)

Galinda had never liked winter. She absolutely _loved_ Lurlinemas, but winter itself was far too dreary and cold for her taste. 

There were so many not-so-good feelings that she inherently associated with winter. Dry, frostbitten hands, freezing cold toes, the muddy squelch of boots in slush, the stinking smell of snow-blower fuel and burning coal fires...

This year was just a little bit different, however. Compared to her first year at Shiz, this year was like a completely new life. She had left Pfannee and Shenshen and all her toxic friends behind. She had changed her major from sorcery to architecture (quite a dramatic leap, her advisor had pointed out). And perhaps the most notable change from the previous winter was that Elphaba, her roommate who she had once despised, was now her partner.

Her own frostbitten, cold hands were now warmed by another set of hands: green and bony but still so warm and comforting. Her toes, normally so cold in the wintertime, were warmed by a pair of fuzzy socks her partner had gifted her as an early Lurlinemas present. This year, instead of slush, there was proper snow, white and crisp and beautiful and satisfyingly crunchy under her boots. There was no getting rid of that nasty, lingering stench of diesel fuel and coal, but there were other things that greatly outweighed it- the smell of the cologne that Elphaba only wore for special occasions like tonight, for one.

“I’m terrible with gifts, really I am.” Elphaba had admitted several days prior, “The wool socks were easy; you’re always complaining about cold feet and they were pink socks, how could I not get them for you... But anything beyond that? I know you love clothes, but I have no clue what specifically you would want. So as my Lurlinemas present, I’ll take you for a weekend shopping spree in the Emerald City. You can shop at any boutique you want, we can get dinner at the finest restaurants in town- anything for you.”

The Emerald City was truly a sight to behold- the shimmering green towers of the palace capped with snow, the streetlamps illuminating the sidewalks with a verdant glow. Everything was so wonderfully green, a color she had come to love in the past year. 

A tiny little storefront caught Galinda’s eye- in the window there was a beautiful pink dress and a plaid pink trench coat to match.

“You can get something besides just the coat, you know.” Elphaba said as Galinda headed to the register with her selection.

“Oh, I don’t _need_ anything else, Elphie.” Galinda lied, knowing that Elphaba found clothes shopping to be tedious and boring, “Besides, this jacket is already so expensive, I don’t want you to spend more money on me than you already have.”

“This is my present to you, you can get whatever you want, love.”

Galinda hesitated for just a moment, a hand knitted pink scarf grabbing her attention... 

“Okay, I’ll allow myself to get one more thing.” Galinda reached for the scarf, but a different one then caught her attention. One was thick and warm and clearly hand knitted, and the other elegantly embroidered, made of something velvety and almost silky. “Oh, which one do I pick…?”

“I’ll get you both,” Elphaba laughed, “I know how much you like having options for different outfits.”

“Elphie, please, you don’t have to-”

“I _want_ to.” Elphaba took Galinda’s hand, and that gesture alone was enough to silence her, “Merry Lurlinemas, my sweet.”

* * *

Strings of lights illuminated every storefront and plaza after the sun had set, it truly was a magical sight to see.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Elphaba said, their breath wisping out into little clouds in front of them, “Little cold, but still nice.”

“Here,” Galinda wrapped one of her new scarves around Elphaba’s shoulders, “This’ll warm you up.”

“Glin-” Elphaba blushed, taking off the scarf, “You know pink isn’t my color.”

“Oh shush, it looks great on you.” Galinda pressed a kiss to Elphaba’s cheek, leaving a faint mark of rosy pink lipstick. Elphaba was left in a lovestruck silence, all complaints regarding the scarf fading away into nothing. “See? Pink really does go good with green.”

“You’re so cute,” Elphaba smiled.

Galinda returned the same soft smile that her partner gave her, and realized how perfectly content she was. Elphaba was her best friend, her partner in crime, one of the very few people in the world she could be her true self around. 

Snowflakes began to fall, sticking to Elphaba’s dark hair like stars in the sky, and Galinda couldn’t help but take a moment to silently reflect on her partner’s beauty. Their silky, dark hair, the defined angle of their jawline, the lips she could spend an eternity kissing… how in the world did she used to think Elphaba was ugly?

“And just what do you think you’re staring at?”

“You,” Galinda leaned into their shoulder as they continued to walk together hand in hand, “You’re so pretty…”

“At least someone finally thinks so.” Elphaba tried to deflect the compliment, an action Galinda had grown quite used to over the duration of the relationship. Galinda wished they would be a little more accepting of her outward expressions of affection. But she knew that Elphaba, however begrudgingly, would learn to accept love in their own time.

“You’re getting grumpy, love.” Galinda observed, “Maybe we should get some food.”

* * *

The restaurant closest to their hotel was by no means terribly fancy. In fact, it was little more than a slightly more upscale cafe; both Elphaba and Galinda were terribly overdressed for the venue, but Galinda was too enamored with her date to care about fashion, for once.

Dinner was a light affair- salads and soups and tea and scones, all while seated next to the warm glow of a fireplace in the adorable little cafe.

The evening drew on, and eventually the pair decided it was time to head to their hotel for the night.

* * *

After dinner, Elphaba and Galinda returned to the luxurious hotel they were staying at for the weekend. As they made their way through the lobby, they heard music playing from the grand hall- only to find a Lurlinemas ceremony open to the hotel guests. Now _this_ was an event they were both properly dressed for.

The hall was decorated with garland and tinsel and shimmering lights, and couples were dancing to the light jazz music that rang throughout the room. A disco ball hung from the center of the ceiling, casting its glow across the room, like hundreds of starry little snowflakes.

Elphaba first headed to the bar, insisting that they needed a drink or two before they would feel comfortable dancing. Galinda followed suit.

Two flutes of champagne later, Galinda was as bubbly and giddy as ever, practically dragging Elphaba to the dance floor and pulling them close for a slow, jazzy ballad.

“This has been the most magical day ever.” Galinda said, resting her forehead against her partner’s and adjusting their tie.

“We still have two more days here, too.” Elphaba pressed a kiss to Galinda’s forehead, “The magic will only continue on.”

“Thank you so much for this wonderful vacation, for the nice hotel and the clothes and- oh-” Galinda froze, a wave of anxiety crashing over her, “Oh no, I haven’t even decided what I’m getting you for Lurlinemas yet! You’ve given me so much and I don’t even know where to start when it comes to you and-”

“Galinda, don’t worry.” Elphaba smiled, “You’ve already given me the best gift I could ever have asked for.”

“Really? But I didn’t even get you anything-?”

“My sweet…” Elphaba gently caressed Galinda’s cheek, and her heart skipped half a beat, “You’ve given me the gift of your love.”

“Elphie-” Galinda felt tears of love, of raw emotion, welling up in her eyes.

“And to be truly loved for the first time in my life... it’s all I could ever have hoped for.”

Elphaba kissed her, and Galinda nearly melted in their arms. 

“I love you,” Elphaba whispered, and Galinda realized that this was the first time Elphaba had ever said those words. She knew that Elphaba loved her, but to _hear_ it, to have those words spoken into existence…

“I love you, too.”

The world seemed to shrink down to just the two of them, dancing the night away in the ballroom, together under the sparkling lights.

* * *

That night, as Galinda fell asleep, wrapped in Elphaba’s comforting embrace, she came to a realization: she had never _disliked_ winter. She had just been so blind to the beauty of it for so long. In her old life, she was so caught up with her toxic friends and petty drama, her life so full of negativity, her desire for everything to be perfect, that she dwelled on even the most minor of inconveniences, like the cold dreariness of winter.

Galinda had opened her eyes and her heart to her roommate, finding true beauty and a caring friend, and now she was finding the same type of beauty in winter. Maybe, she realized as a snowplow drove by, reeking of diesel fuel, winter didn’t get more beautiful. The same annoying things about winter still existed, but she had learned to see past them and appreciate the beauty.

Was that the same case for her partner, she wondered?

Elphaba was snarky. And stubborn. And quick-tempered and grumpy and cynical and so many other things. Galinda used to despise her roommate for those qualities, among others, but she now found them to be endearing. Their snarky stubbornness had become witty banter, their inherent cynicism became all the more of a reason for Galinda to radiate positivity.

Of course, Galinda had begun to take notice of Elphaba’s positive traits as well. They were caring, loyal, proud, kind... Galinda swore she could make an endless list of things she loved about Elphaba.

Galinda yawned, sinking deeper into Elphaba’s embrace. 

The mental list could wait.

For now, she focused on resting, watching the snow fall outside as she slipped into the grasp of sleep, content as she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! Happy holidays to everyone, and especially to Kelly (DarkHorse88) who commissioned this lovely fic!
> 
> For commission info, message me on tumblr @gliyerabaa


End file.
